Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 9
Route 12 You can either enter by going east from , through , or you can go south from Lavender Town. For the purposes of this walkthrough, we will be going south from . So back there now, and go south. If you go through the gate and up the stairs, a little girl will give you . Once past the gate, you will start meeting with the local here. They will battle you if you talk to them or they make contact with you. If you right below him, you can find . Just follow the boardwalk and you'll meet up with another Fisherman. |} Just keep going down. You'll battle several more trainers. |} On the little patch of grass below him is a hidden , so use your . |} Right below them is the second . You may or may not have captured the first one, so you get a second chance. Like as before, right where it was laying is a hidden . You have to use the on the exact tile he was on. Right below the Snorlax is a house, where the final Fishing Guru is. He gives you the best fishing rod, the ! Now you can go back to previous places you've been to catch some stronger, rarer Pokémon, such as in the . He also asks if you catch a large (there's no way to tell if it's large or not), and if you do, he'll give you a , a type of Poké Ball that increases the chance of capturing a or Pokémon. Keep heading down and you'll see some more trainers. |} If you down the nearby tree, you can find a guarding an item. |} The item he was guarding is an . |} Below him is a small bush you can with some grass. Route 13 The bridge transitions right into . You'll meet a . |} The next part after this is essentially a maze. It's easiest if you go through all the Trainers before trying to solve it. |} |} Route 14 Keep heading left and you'll be in , but still sort of in the maze. There are a few more Trainers here. |} |} |} |} |} |} After defeating them, you can down the tree to enter some grass to find wild Pokémon. Route 15 There is another group of trainers waiting to battle you. However, before battling them, down the nearby tree and head left a little and you can find . There's also a few Trainers in here. |} |} |} Hop out through the right and there are several more Trainers. |} |} If you head west through the gate to , go up the stairs in the gate and you'll find the last of 's aides. If you have registered at least 50 Pokémon in your Pokédex (if you went through the Safari Zone enough, you probably do), he will give you an . Make a Pokémon hold it, and it will receive a share of the EXP points earned without having to battle. Also, if you look in the left binoculars, you can see flying towards the sea. Keep going left and you'll be back in Fuchsia City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen